


El partido

by Nevermoree



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/pseuds/Nevermoree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale está molesto con uno de los integrantes del equipo contrario, y no es porque todas las chicas de Beacon Hills se hayan enamorado repentinamente de él, sino porque Dean Winchester le ha coqueteado al lider de porristas: Stiles Stilinski, y ahora el partido se ha vuelto algo personal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El partido

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto a las dos de la madrugada, porque es de esas veces que tienes una idea y te despiertas, quería subirlo al terminarlo, pero tuve mi momento de lucidez, ¿Subir algo a las 2 a.m. sin betearme primero?, NO. 
> 
> Y es que ayer vi [Esta imagen](http://40.media.tumblr.com/136a55e4f2b6339e180ab9bd6950fe8b/tumblr_nks7tfxfNt1t1xhoxo3_1280.jpg) y todo el día estuve pensando en escribir algo de Stiles como porrista y pues, ¡salió esto!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf pertenece a Jeff Davis y MTV, así como sus personajes, escenarios y demás. Supernatural pertenece a Eric Kripke y la CW.
> 
> ¡DISFRUTENLO COMO YO DISFRUTÉ ESCRIBIR ESTO! 
> 
> Tengan un bonito día.

**Deportes,** algo tan maravilloso que saca a flote tu competitividad, tus talentos. En donde puedes apreciar a aquellos hombres atractivos y con cuerpos tan perfectamente esculpidos que parecen un mármol digno de Miguel Ángel. Esas camisas impregnadas en sudor, el cual también perla sus frentes, aquel ejercicio físico que los hace respirar pesadamente y parece que te hubieran dado el mejor sexo de tu vida momentos atrás.

Aunque tal vez vayas a ver deportes por alguna otra razón, _posiblemente_ te interesa más este otro tema: **las porristas**. Esas delicadas y curvilíneas figuras que se pasean con ropa muy reveladora mientras hacen acrobacias y piruetas que sacan a relucir aún más cosas de ellas que te quitan el aliento. Esa flexibilidad y esos pequeños saltos que dan para permitirte deleitarse con sus dotes que les proporcionó la naturaleza.

Tal vez los veas debido a los deportistas, debido a las porristas, o tal vez simplemente te gusten los deportes e ir a ver partidos.

Y eso nos lleva al partido que se está llevando a cabo: **Beacon Hills** contra **Kansas** , donde a pesar de que sea solo un partido amistoso, un par de integrantes de ambos equipos se lo están tomando bastante personal; _Derek Hale_ y _Dean Winchester_.

Derek Hale, como todo hombre de 27 años, sabe que es infantil y personal lo que está haciendo. Y no, no es que esté celoso porque las chicas de su ciudad estén suspirando por el de cabello claro y ojos de un verde casi imposible, es un partido, no concurso de modelaje y le queda claro. Y a pesar de que sabe que en el equipo de Kansas, la amenaza potencial es _Sam Winchester_ «Y no solo porque sea realmente alto, sino porque el chico parece tener un talento nato para ese deporte» Dean ha hecho algo que le molesta bastante y nunca le va a dejar pasar: _Ha coqueteado con la líder de las porristas de **SU** ciudad_.

Es como si el rubio hubiera llegado a su casa, abierto su refrigerador y tomado su último bote de helado sin siquiera preguntar.

Dean Winchester, a pesar de tener la misma edad de Derek Hale, no le importa estar actuando infantilmente, él es inmaduro por naturaleza y será tan infantil como desee y hasta cuando lo desee. Se da una idea del repentino odio por parte de Derek y le causa gracia el asunto puesto que él solamente había platicado escasos segundos con el equipo de porristas durante un descanso y debido a ello Derek estaba furioso y el juego se había vuelto interesante, interesante y divertido, nada como hacer enfadar al mejor jugador de la ciudad que visitas, simplemente es genial, y no solo genial, ¡ASOMBROSO!

Puede que Derek Hale esté comparando a alguien con helado y sus analogías sean extrañas, pero está molesto, en medio de un partido y corriendo con la pelota en mano de un extremo a otro de la cancha, nada de lo que está en su cabeza tiene sentido ahora.

El tiempo corre y puede sentir el sudor bajar desde su frente hasta su barbilla, queda menos de un minuto en el marcador. Es todo o nada. Si anota podría desempatar y ganar el partido, si no lo hace será empate, pero perder no está en sus planes, porque quiere impresionar al líder de porristas, porque quiere llevarse a Stiles Stilinski como trofeo, por más estúpido y egoísta que suene aquello.

Ya no hay tiempo, lanza el balón y mientras este está en el aire, el marcador da los últimos segundos del tiempo, siente todo en cámara lenta, se siente en una de esas películas de deportes donde la vida del deportista depende de ese tiro, su beca, su relación, su todo, pero al final termina encestando.

Y es justo ahí donde sabe que la realidad si puede igualar y hasta superar la ficción. Porque el balón ha rebotado en el tablero, rodado alrededor del aro y, mientras todos contenían el aliento y ni siquiera un grillo se escuchaba cantar, ha entrado.

_HA ENTRADO._

Levanta ambos brazos, victorioso mientras la multitud enloquece y grita y vitorea y hace todo aquello que se supone que hacen los fanáticos e incluso los que son solo espectadores y se dejan llevar por la emoción.

Corre hacia el líder de los porristas, el cual está abrazando a una sensual pelirroja que lleva por ropa solo dos piezas que apenas le cubren lo necesario, pero no se molesta por ello, porque así como sabe que ella es Lydia Martin, también sabe que lo que hay entre ella y Stiles es solo amistad. _“Mejores amigos para ser exacto”_ , recuerda que el de lunares le había aclarado aquello varios partidos atrás.

—Stiles —Dice el moreno apenas llegar junto a esa criatura hermosa y fantástica de pálida piel salpicada por miles de lunares que le recuerdan al cielo estrellado, porque sí, se permite ser poético o romántico o lo que él quiera en sus pensamientos.

— ¡Hola Derek! —Saluda desprendiéndose de la pelirroja y colgándose al cuello del jugador de baloncesto.

—Hemos ganado —Habla aún sin aliento, siempre termina exhausto después de los partidos, pero no lo suficiente como para no ir con Stiles.

—Lo he notado, por un segundo creí que no lo lograrías, me impresionaste, pero eso tengo por subestimarte, ¿no?, después de todo, hemos ido a todos tus partidos y nunca has perdido ni uno —Dice con una sonrisa en los labios y Derek no deja de distraerse con estos y lo rosa que son.

—Digamos que tú me das suerte —Rodea la cintura del de lunares con uno de sus brazos para atraerlo más hacia él —Además me das un muy buen incentivo —Añade guiñándole un ojo y el de pálida piel agacha la cabeza sonrojándose ligeramente.

—Lo sabes, cada vez que ganes un partido, te acompañaré a casa, así ha sido desde el primero y así lo será siempre —Levantó la cabeza de nuevo viendo fijamente a los ojos verdes de Derek — ¿Deberíamos irnos ya?, la noche es corta —Incitó el de lunares tirando ligeramente del brazo del jugador —Antes de que todas esas personas te rodeen y no te dejen ir.

—Primero necesito hacer algo —El moreno levantó una mano e hizo señas hacia el chico que se encontraba detrás del cristal en la parte alta: Danny Mahealani, el técnico del partido encargado de colocar música y demás.

Este le hizo una seña de vuelta levantando el pulgar y apagó algunas luces del gimnasio, bajó la intensidad de otras y dejó que la luz más potente iluminara tanto a Derek como Stiles. Las pantallas que se encontraban en el centro se encendieron y algunas letras empezaron a desfilar por ellas. Claramente todos podían leer:

 **_“Stiles Stilinski, ¿Me harías el honor de salir conmigo?”_ ** **.**

Stiles se cubrió los labios con ambas manos y trató de no gritar emocionado. Tomó las manos de Derek y sonrió radiantemente con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Bien jugado Hale, muy bien jugado —Dijo antes de acercarse más y plantarle un enorme beso.

Todos los presentes empezaron a vitorear de nueva cuenta mientras las luces volvían a encenderse e iluminaban una vez más el lugar.

—Aunque tú solo quieres sexo cada vez que se te antoje y no cada vez que ganes —Habló Stiles frunciendo las cejas mientras inflaba las mejillas y se cruzaba de brazos —Pues adivina, las reglas seguirán siendo las mismas. Ganas el partido, voy contigo a tu departamento.

Derek Hale rodó los ojos y tomó de la mano a su ahora novio para por fin salir de ese lugar lleno de personas y dirigirse con Stiles a su departamento para celebrar su victoria.

••••••••

—Por cierto Sti —Habló Derek saliendo de la ducha con solo una toalla alrededor de su cintura, mientras se secaba el cabello con otra.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Murmuró el de pálida piel, el cual se encontraba boca abajo, sobre la cama y aún medio dormido.

—El chico del otro equipo, lo vi coquetearte, espero que ni se le ocurra acercarse de nuevo a ti —Dijo sentándose junto a Stiles y depositando un beso en su desnuda espalda llena de lunares.

—Me temo que será un poco difícil —Respondió un ahora más despierto Stiles.

— ¿Por qué? —El rostro de Derek tenía una mueca infantil. Mejillas infladas, labios levantados, cejas fruncidas. El de lunares intentó no reír ante aquello.

—Porque le prometí que le presentaría a Castiel —Dio media vuelta, tomó a Derek del cuello y lo atrajo hacia él en un largo beso.

—Oh —Fue todo lo que salió de los labios de Derek antes de incorporarse en la cama y escabullirse bajo las sábanas para una nueva ronda.

Así que era eso, Dean Winchester estaba detrás del otro porrista y no del líder de estos, le debía una disculpa por el malentendido.

Pero por ahora celebraría por cuarta vez su victoria con su nuevo novio, el cual, dijera lo que dijera, la política de _“solo sexo si ganas el partido”_ , acabaría cediendo poco a poco, sobre todo, cuando lo convirtiera en su esposo en un par de años más.


End file.
